50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
P.I.M.P
I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P Now shorty, she in the club, she dancing for dollars She got a thing for that Gucci, that Fendi, that Prada That BCBG, Burberry, Dolce and Gabana She feed them foolish fantasies, they pay her cause they wanna I spit a little G man, and my game got her A hour later, have that *** up in the Ramada Them trick *****s in her ear saying they think about her I got the ***** by the bar trying to get a drink up out her She like my style, she like my smile, she like the way I talk She from the country, think she like me cause I'm from New York I ain't that ***** trying to holla cause I want some head I'm that ***** trying to holla cause I want some bread I could care less how she perform when she in the bed ***** hit that track, catch a date, and come and pay the kid Look baby this is simple, you can't see You ****ing with me, you ****ing with a P-I-M-P I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P I'm bout my money you see, girl you can holla at me If you ****ing with me, I'm a P-I-M-P Not what you see on TV, no Cadillac, no greasy Head full of hair, ***** I'm a P-I-M-P Come get money with me, if you curious to see how it feels to be with a P-I-M-P Roll in the Benz with me, you could watch TV From the backseat of my V, I'm a P-I-M-P Girl we could pop some champagne and we could have a ball We could toast to the good life, girl we could have it all We could really splurge girl, and tear up the mall If ever you needed someone, I'm the one you should call I'll be there to pick you up, if ever you should fall If you got problems, I can solve'em, they big or they small That other ***** you be with ain't bout **** I'm your friend, your father, and confidant, ***** I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P I told you fools before, I stay with the tools I keep a Benz, some rims, and some jewels I holla at a hoe til I got a ***** confused She got on Payless, me I got on gator shoes I'm shopping for chinchillas, in the summer they cheaper Man this hoe you can have her, when I'm done I ain't gon keep her Man, *****es come and go, every ***** pimpin know You saying it's secret, but you ain't gotta keep it on the low ***** choose with me, I'll have you stripping in the street Put my other hoes down, you get your *** beat Now Nik my bottom *****, she always come up with my bread The last ***** she was with put stitches in her head Get your hoe out of pocket, I'll put a charge on a ***** Cause I need 4 TVs and AMGs for the six Hoe make a pimp rich, I ain't paying ***** Catch a date, suck a ****, shiiit, TRICK I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P I don't know what you heard about me But a ***** can't get a dollar out of me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a **********ing P-I-M-P Yeah, in Hollywoood they say there's no b'ness like show b'ness In the hood they say, there's no b'ness like hoe b'ness ya know They say I talk a lil fast, but if you listen a lil faster I ain't got to slow down for you to catch up, ***** Category:50 cent